The Crucible II
Taken from Lok, Katira liberated the ship from pirates. Craft: Jedi training cruiser Type: Space transports: Jedi training cruiser Scale: Capital Length: 99 meters Skill: Space transports: Jedi training cruiser Crew: 25 skeleton: 2/+10 Crew Skill: See Katira Passengers: 40 Cargo Capacity: '''50 to 4,000 metric tons '''Consumables: 7 months Cost: Not available for sale Hyperdrive Multiplier: x2 Hyperdrive Backup: x10 Nav Computer: Yes Maneuverability: 1D Space: 5 Atmosphere: 295; 850 kmh Hull: 3D Shields: 1D Sensors: * Passive: 40/1D * Scan: 70/2D * Search: 150/3D * Focus: 4/3D+2 Weapons: o fire linking equipment from TIE fighters o single proton torpedo launcher from Y-Wings o Ion Cannons from Y-Wing o Sensor array from CR90 Corvette o Heavy Laser Cannons (atmosphere only) from AT-AT Special Modifications * Bith Computer Retinal Lock: ** Once in place, only a retinal falsification system will allow unauthorized users to access secured files ** Users who have access: Katira Eve * Bith Vehicle Voice Lock: ** Normal activation by the owner with voice command code is automatic within a 10-meter range (if the owner is willing). A failed attempt to circumvent a BiVVoL means that the vehicle’s power system is disabled until the secondary system establishes identity. ** Users who have access: Katira Eve, Bota Zi, Droo Vos * Droid Brain: ** Katira rescued JXM9, the droid brain of an Old Republic Era wreck "The Asturti" recovered in the ship graveyard of Ibis, and had it integrated to the Crucible II. JXM9's first task was to run full diagnostics on the ship's systems and review of all files with an emphasis on files pertaining to Katira Eve in particular. ** As an Old Republic Era droid brain, JXM9 is not up to date on galactic maps and therefore is not viable for aiding in most astrogation. Background: A replacement to the starship Crucible ''was needed by the Jedi Order following its loss at the hands of Separatists on Florum in order for the architect droid Huyang to continue his role of preparing young padawans on their path to becoming Jedi Knights. The contract for the creation of this ship was given to Kuat Systems Engineering due to their intimate relationship with the Jedi Order, having been the principal designer and sole ship builder for the Delta-6 Sprite-Class, Delta-7 Aethersprite-Class, and Delta-7B Aethersprite-Class starfighters, the Eta-2 Actis light interceptor, and the Venator-Class Star Destroyer which were all used extensively by the Jedi Order at the time. The shipbuilder was tasked with creating a starship that could be minimally crewed, but capable of holding its own in combat while transporting young Jedi through the chaos of the Clone Wars. Modeled after the Defender-Class Light Corvette to pay homage to the ''Crucible ''as well as the Old Republic ship of that class that was used by the Jedi Order during the Old Republic, the ship was placed in service and served the Jedi Order faithfully until the execution of Order 66 in 19 BBY. The ship was confiscated from the Jedi Temple during ''Operation: Knightfall, and placed in a secret ISB Impound on Coruscant where it remained until it was stolen during the Coruscant Uprising in 4 ABY. The ship was heavily damaged when it was stolen, and was recorded as having docked for a short time at a minor starport on the planet Chalcedon, after which it was not seen until the Lok Slave Uprising in 9 ABY. External Links ''The Crucible'' on Wookieepedia Category:Space Transports Category:Katira Category:Starships